Impedance matching is used to match the impedance of a source with the impedance of a load circuit. As is known, matching the impedance of the source and load enables the maximum amount of power to be transferred from the source to the load for a given signal. However, antenna impedance matching presents particular difficulties in mobile devices, such as mobile handsets, due to the constantly changing environment in which such devices may operate. The changing environment can result in large changes in the antenna impedance that cause a fixed matching network to be ineffective in providing an optimum impedance match between the antenna and the front end circuitry of the mobile device.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved system for impedance matching in a mobile device and a method for using such a system.